


Worth It

by rebakathy



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, I am in love with all things Leanne/Neal, but I'm okay with that, code black is eating my soul, for serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebakathy/pseuds/rebakathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from lilacmermaid25 - What if Leanne was never married, and Neal was in love from the moment he started working under her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I figure I'd make up for posting an earlier story for Code Black with a pairing I don't ship (for a secret santa) with one that I do. Enjoy!
> 
> It's not the moment he started working for her but a long time.

“How long have you been in love with her?”

The question and the voice so close to him startles Neal and he just manages not to spill coffee all over himself. Turning he sees Christa standing next to him.

“What?”

“I couldn’t figure out why we didn’t work,” she speaks turning her attention to the nurses station where Leanne was standing scribbling in some charts, “We have a lot in common. When we ended you said it was you and not me. I finally figured out what about you it was. You’re in love with Doctor Rorish.”

Neal blinks and looks around momentarily panicked that someone had heard.

“It’s not hard to figure out once you really look,” Christa shrugs and waving a hand in the air to encompass the whole area, “Everyone knows.”

“They do?”

“Except Doctor Rorish of course. She probably does but is waiting for you to grow a pair.”

“Hey,” Neal complains offended

“My question?”

“What question?”

Christa gives the other man an unimpressed look, “How long have you been in love with her?”

Neal debated on not even answering the question. The need for someone to finally know one out and he answered, “At least ten years.”

“And you’ve never said anything,” Christa exclaimed incredulously

“She never indicated that she felt even remotely the same.”

“She…you…men!”

This is exclaimed loudly before Christa walks away in a huff lest she smack Neal upside the head for his stupidity. Neal looks after her in confusion and turns back to see Leanne looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugs at her and she goes back to her charts with a small smile.

~

“He said that Leanne never gave any indication that she returned his feelings.”

Malaya looked up at Christa in disbelief at that, “Seriously? She’s done everything short of throwing herself at him.”

“I know. I got the hint like two months in to him and I dating. I let him think that ‘its not me but you’ talk was why we were breaking up. Not a healthy fear for my life if I didn’t end things.”

“I don’t get why she has never said anything.”

“I’m scared.”

Both women jump at the voice of the woman they hadn’t known was in the locker room. They move around the row of lockers to the other side to see Leanne sitting on the bench.

“I wouldn’t think you’d be scared of anything,” Malaya remarks softly

Leanne laughs softly, “Of this I am. My feelings for Neal came much later than his, within the last couple of years. The depth of them is what scares me.”

“But you know he feels the same,” Christa remarked sitting next to the older woman, “Hell he told me he does earlier.”

“I know that he has feelings for me. If anything I’m wary of making that leap and everything changing.”

Nodding Christa spoke, “But it could change for the better. You just have to ask yourself if Neal is worth taking that risk.”

A small smile, “He is.”

“Well then,” Malaya remarks with a grin, “Maybe you should clue him in.”

~

Neal was just coming out of stage one when he saw Leanne coming toward him. She had a rather determined look on her face. What was she up to? She stepped up to him, well within his personal space. He looked down at her in confusion. Leanne took his face into her hands and kissed him. In front of fellow nurses and doctors she kissed him. He couldn’t help but kiss her back.

Once the kiss ended he looked at her incredulously, “What was that?”

“I love you.”

Neal’s jaw hit the floor, “You do?”

“I have for a long time.”

“I love you too,” Neal whispered 

His heart stuttered at the radiant smile Leanne gave him.

“Good. Have dinner with me?”

Neal nodded. Leanne kissed him again.

“I’ll find you later.”

When he nodded Leanne turned and went back the way she came smiling at Neal over her shoulder. Once she disappeared he found he was still grinning like an idiot.

“She doesn’t feel the same huh?”

Turning he found Christa standing beside him.

“She does,” Neal spoke breathlessly

“Congratulations Neal. Though I’d be prepared for a shovel talk from Jesse.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the stricken look on the other man’s face but then the smile returned.

“Worth it.”


End file.
